Curse of a Pharaoh's Kiss: BONUS
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: This contains material that would not fit into the main story and re-telling of chapters in different character POVs. It's highly suggested that you read the main story before reading these extra tidbits, or else you'll most likely be confused.
1. The Void

_**This chapter tells Yami's POV of the events (preceding and) during Chapter 2 - "A Golden Box"**_

* * *

What would you call the absence of something? Suppose you would say it is "nothing"... But what happens when there is also an absence of that? Does it suddenly become everything? How?

He didn't know, and he couldn't find enough of himself to figure it out. He was numb, all feeling and emotions gone. Perhaps gone forever. He was too hollow to register any kind of grief about it - or maybe he was just too empty to carry it. He was a whisper that never was; the void around him was all he knew, and it was so dark it felt thick. He wasn't happy, and he wasn't unhappy. He was frozen somewhere in the middle. He was nowhere, and nothing happened. It was like he was just a shell. An empty one. Place him against your ear, and perhaps you would hear the distant rush of the ocean.

There was no time, but it felt like he had forever. There was nothing to do, but it was like he had everything. Living in such a conflicting place was confusing to him, but as soon as he had that thought, it too flew away. Everything was fleeting here. It was like he'd been thrown in the deep ocean and was now floating all alone. He reached out, but no one was there to answer. He had no connection to anything.

But he couldn't fully believe that. There had to be something, or else the skin would just collapse on itself - but he did not have skin... Nor eyes, arms, legs, nor anything else resembling a body. He was just...there. And he had no idea how long he had been there. Or why.

"Run, Jou! _Run!"_

All he was suddenly came to attention. There - _a voice!_ Instinctively, he lashed out once more with everything he had, begging to be heard. But no. His call went unanswered. But as he waited, the most glorious thing happened...light! So bright at first that it nearly hurt, but he dared not look away from it. It was the first sign of anything he'd ever experienced before, and he would not let this chance get away. As the light became less harsh, he could get an image of his surroundings, though hazy. He knew there were doors, big doors, and there, on the other side, were two beings. Real people.

"...put me down!" He heard the voice now yell, and he, again, cried out.

 _'I'm in here! Go to the doors!'_

The owner of the voice relayed the information to the other, and he could scarcely dare to believe it; he had reached out... _and he had been heard._ But how? And why now, so suddenly? And who exactly had he connected with?

He was not sure, but he swore he wasn't going to be left back in the darkness of the void again.


	2. Before The Beginning

_**Takes place in a time after Mana and the Pharaoh met Heba, but before the events of the story occur.**_

* * *

Mana glanced over to the figure sitting at the table as he flipped through his thin scrolls of papyrus. The Pharaoh chewed his food thoughtfully, and after a long moment of feeling her gaze upon him, he set down his work and looked back, offering her one of those special smiles he reserved only for his friends. Startled at being caught, embarrassed for staring longer than she ought have, she gave him a small smile in return. Before she could speak her mind, however, he'd already turned back to his scrolls, an absent-minded hand reaching to locate the bread he'd already finished mere moments before.

"Here," She said, stepping over to set her piece of the loaf on his plate. "I have had my fill."

"Excellent." He said, already ripping apart the bread. "What would I ever do without you, water lily?"

"Eat a regular-sized portion of food, as the gods intended?" She guessed, making sure to add a bit of snark to her words. He gave a soft laugh. "What are you reading, anyway?"

The Pharaoh immediately launched into the tale of his most recent council meeting, and Mana sat across from him, playing the role of his best friend by perfectly subduing his worries with positive reinforcement and the occasional nod. But, every so often, she contented herself by watching how his lips curved as he spoke.

Once, when she was silly and young, she entertained the idea of being the Pharaoh's consort. Strike whilst the iron was hot, you could say. She thought that, when she came of age, she would make sure the Pharaoh knew that she was a woman, and that she was willing to give him her everything. That she had feelings that were not so innocent or friendly.

But that was nearly six years ago...before they met Heba.

Mana knew better than anyone what it was like to look at someone when you thought they were not looking, or how tender your own voice could become when speaking of your affections. Or how you would go out of your way just for them - just to see them smile. She was sure the Pharaoh by now had realized his own feelings toward their new friend, but had yet to be crushed under their weight - yet to fully realize what they meant.

After much thought, Mana finally made a hard decision. She was one of the lucky few who got to see love blossom, so imagine how happy she would be to actually play a part in helping it along? Who was she to interrupt something she ought not to? What kind of best friend could she pride herself as if she tore the Pharaoh and Heba from each other - the two people she knew to be the most deserving of love. She thought she would have been happy with the Pharaoh, so surely - _surely!_ \- nothing would bring her more joy than to bring her two closest friends together. And then, once they were together, this crush of hers would shrivel up so small, that she would no longer even notice it. She would look back and laugh about it all - such a silly thing, to harbor such feelings for her best friend!

So, until then, she would squash down the pang of her jealousy under her heel and survive each day when the force of her own decision slammed into her gut. As she did now, watching the Pharaoh's eyes crinkle around the corners as he spoke of Heba's recent accomplishment - the creation of the colorful garden in one of the open areas of the palace.

Mana truly was one of the most selfless girls in the world. She would rather quietly suffer through getting over love than to ruin another's chance. And she was determined to never let her friends know exactly what she had given up for the sake of their happiness.


End file.
